SNOWMAN
by A Lii Enn
Summary: "...manusia salju itu tergoda oleh ucapan dan perilaku si matahari hingga lama kelamaan membuat dirinya meleleh." Silahkan Buka dan Baca.


A Lii Enn Mempersembahkan,

"...manusia salju itu tergoda oleh ucapan dan perilaku si matahari hingga lama kelamaan membuat dirinya meleleh."

...

SNOWMAN

Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: Teen

Warning: Typo. Alayew.

...

Di tengah amukan badai Salju yang lebat terlihat sesosok 'makhluk' dengan cara berjalan yang bungkuk sedang mengeret sesuatu dibelakang tubuhnya hingga tumpukan salju itu agak menipis dan membentuk jalan setapak yang masih tetap tertimbun salju. Tak terlihat sedikitpun kewalahan saat dia berjalan menapaki tumpukan salju yang tebalnya sepaha makhluk bungkuk itu. Tiba-tiba terdengar lenguhan dari arah belakang makhluk bungkuk tersebut, si bungkuk pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan segera menjatuhkan apa yang sedari tadi diseret oleh dirinya.

"dingin." Suara seorang perempuan terdengar dan dengan cepat ada sesuatu yang bangkit dari tumpukan salju itu. Ternyata apa yang digeret oleh 'makhluk' berbadan bungkuk tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang sekarang sedang terhuyung saat akan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi ada diposisi tidur. Pancaran mata perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan saat ia melihat sosok bungkuk dihadapannya, dia pun berteriak minta tolong dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan sesudahnya dia kembali tak sadarkan diri dan jatuh ditumpukan salju yang hanya disaksikan dalam diam oleh sosok bungkuk tersebut, namun tak lama kemudian si bungkuk ini berjalan kearah tubuh sang gadis yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dia pun kembali menggeret sang gadis layaknya gadis itu hanya bangkai binatang buruannya. Apakah si bungkuk adalah penculik? atau pembunuh? Ataukah...

.

"sudah 2 hari sejak berita hilangnya seorang pendaki di gunung Konoha, seperti yang sudah diketahui sejak hilangnya pendaki tersebut hingga hari ini gunung Konoha masih dilanda badai salju besar yang menyebabkan tahap evakuasi menjadi terganggu. Pendaki yang hilang ini bernama Haruno Sakura seorang Mahasiswa tingkat 4 dari perguruan tinggi negeri di Konoha, dia bersama dengan beberapa teman dari klub pencinta alamnya sedang melakukan survey untuk acara kampus, namun naas dia menjadi terpisah dengan kelompoknya lantaran badai salju yang tiba-tiba menyerang mereka. Hingga saat ini sudah banyak sukarelawan yang berdatangan untuk ikut membantu pencarian gadis berumur 20 tahunan ini. Dan menurut info dari badan Sar nasional mereka akan memulai pencarian esok hari karena cuaca esok hari mulai kondusif untuk melakukan pencarian. Saya Mei Takumi, melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian."

.

"ugh."

Haruno Sakura membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan-lahan namun tak ada cahaya yang bisa ditangkap oleh matanya. Selain tak bisa melihat apa-apa ia mulai merasakan rasa pegal yang luar biasa di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, bagaimana tidak? Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang keras, dingin dan tak rata. Dan apapula ini, ia tidak tau sekarang dia berada dimana. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia terpisah dari teman-temannya karena badai salju yang tiba-tiba datang dan oh ayolah apa yang dia lupakan? Bungkuk. Diseret. Dingin. Pingsan. Sekarang ia mulai panik setelah mengingat bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya diseret oleh sesosok makhluk bungkuk yang entah apa itu, ia benar-benar panik hingga rasa pegal yang tadi dirasanya tak menganggunya lagi untuk segara berdiri dari posisi tidurnya dan segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari secercah cahaya yang ia yakini terhubung dengan dunia luar. _Gotcha_! Akhirnya ia melihat secercah cahaya yang ia yakini adalah pintu keluar. Ia pun segera berlari ke arah pintu itu dengan tersandung berkali-kali yang hampir membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan, ia meraba-raba disekitar tempat yang ada cahayanya itu, setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya ia meraih kenop pintu dan mencoba membukanya, cahaya mulai masuk dan menyilaukan matanya, lalu ribuan butir salju juga ikut masuk hingga membuat pandangannya kabur karena tertutupi oleh butiran salju dan setelah ia membiasakan matanya ia terkejut melihat sosok bungkuk sudah ada dihadapannya. Ia mulai berjalan mundur perlahan dan mencoba meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih sebagai sebuah perlindungan diri. Namun nihil tak ada apapun yang dapat dia raih yang ada ia terjatuh karena tersandung lantai yang tak rata. Karena takut akan apa yang ia hadapi, ia menutup kelopak matanya dan mulai memanjatkan doa. Setelah beberapa menit tak ada apapun yang terjadi ia dikagetkan oleh rasa hangat yang merasuk ke dirinya dengan takut-takut dia buka kembali kelopak matanya dan ia melihat ada selimut yang terbuat dari bulu domba asli yang berada ditubuhnya. Dan rumah yang tadinya fakir akan cahaya itu mulai dipenuhi oleh cahaya karena kini lilin-lilin menyala disetiap sudutnya. Ia pun melihat bahwa si bungkuk memasukan beberapa kayu bakar ke arah perapian dan menyalakannya, hingga temperatur yang dihasilkan membuat ruangan menjadi hangat. Setelah selesai memasukan kayu terakhir ke perapian si bungkuk melepaskan mantel tebal yang dipakainya hingga menyisakan baju tipis yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Si bungkuk kini berjalan ke arah dirinya namun kini si bungkuk sudah tak bungkuk lagi mungkin yang membuatnya bungkuk adalah mantel tebal yang dipakainya. Karena yang ia lihat kini adalah seorang pemuda berambut hitam tak beraturan yang menatap penuh minat kepadanya dan itu membuatnya takut.

"kau siapa?" ujarnya takut.

"salju-" dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus dan pucat pemuda itu menyentuh untaian rambut panjangnya. Ia semakin ketakutan hingga membuat air mata merembes keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"...dirambutmu."

Betapa kagetnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu hanya menyingkirkan butiran salju dari rambutnya. Setelah dirasanya tak ada butiran salju lagi pemuda itu melangkah pergi.

"Sasuke." Pemuda itu tiba-tiba bergumam yang membuat dirinya tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang pemuda yang berjarak 2 meter dari hadapannya. Menyadari kebingungannya si pemuda menjelaskan maksudnya, "namaku Sasuke."

Ah kini ia mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Namanya Sasuke ternyata. Apakah hanya dengan mengetahui nama si pemuda ia dapat mengetahui bahwa pemuda ini adalah orang baik atau orang jahat? Dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya ia bertanya dengan suara yang terputus-putus, "a-ddddd-a toilet?" sungguh ia sudah tak tahan lagi menahan kantung kemihnya yang sedari tadi mau meledak, peduli apa dia dengan jalan kabur kalau dia bisa terkena batu ginjal kalau menahan rasa ingin buang air kecil ini. Pemuda itu kembali mengunakanan jari-jarinya yang kurus untuk menunjuk sebuah ruang yang berada di pojok ruangan. Selesai menuntaskan hajatnya ia melihat-lihat sekeliling keadaan rumah, benar dugaannya lantai kayu disusun dengan tak rapih namun mampu menutupi semua bagian tanah, dinding rumah tebal tak beraturan seakan ditambal agar tak ada sedikitpun cahaya yang masuk. Sepertinya si bungkuk tak suka cahaya, mungkin si pemuda takut melihat rupanya sendiri, pffffttt ia ingin tertawa jika ia tak mengingat keadaannya yang sekarang, benar-benar mengenaskan mengingat bahwa dirinya berada di gubuk isolasi bersama pemuda aneh yang mungkin bisa membahayakan nyawanya. Ah dan kemana perginya si bungkuk yang tak bungkuk lagi itu? Dan harum apa ini, menggugah selera sekali! perutnya mulai dibuat keroncongan karenanya. Menajamkan indera penciumannya ia mengikuti harum rerempahan yang melesak ke indera penciumannya itu. Dan yang ia lihat dihadapannya adalah si pemuda itu tengah menuangkan sup ke mangkuk yang terbuat dari batok kelapa. Pemuda itu menyadari keberadaannya namun berpura-pura tak peduli dan kembali menuangkan sup ke mangkuk yang lain.

"buka bajumu-"

Ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang mendengar penuturan sang pemuda, tenyata pemuda ini adalah pemuda jahat yang mesum!

"-bajumu basah."

Betapa ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah 2 kali terkecoh oleh ucapan sang pemuda aneh ini, Sasuke atau apapun namanya. Dan bagaimana ia harus menganti baju, ia tak punya apapun selain yang dipakainya kali ini, apa ia harus memakai pakaian si pemuda aneh itu? Tidak mungkin.

"bajumu-"

Kini ia harus bersabar menunggu maksud ucapan sang pemuda hingga selesai berbicara.

"didekat tempatmu tidur."

Walaupun tak mengerti maksud dari sang pemuda, ia berjalan ke arah tempatnya tadi tergeletak tanpa alas dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat tasnya tergeletak disana. Tuhan memang baik kepada umatnya. Ia segera membongkar isi tasnya dan mencari telepon genggamnya, setelah ditemukannya ia menekan beberapa tombol dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang namun setelah ia melihat pemberitahuan di pojok atas telepon genggamnya ternyata tak ada sinyal di tempat ini, sial! Ia ingin menangis karena haharapan satu-satunya telah pupus. Ditengah kepundungan hatinya ia melihat mangkuk yang berisi sup sudah berada dihadapannya dengan jari-jari yang panjang nan dingin yang tengah menghapus air matanya.

BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

a/n

ha-ha bagi kalian yang membacanya sampai habis kalian the real mvp. Entah mengapa saya ingin membuat fanfic bertema ini setelah saya melihat kembali adegan k-film warewolf boy saat joonki membuat manusia salju dan teringatlah saya pada olaf yang hampir meleleh didepan perapian. Sebenarnya saya agak tak yakin dengan fanfic ini, karena sulit sekali membuat cerita tanpa acara bunuh-bunuhan. Sampai sekarangpun saya tak tau mau dibawa kemana cerita ini. Akhir cerita wassalam.


End file.
